The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cutting workpieces on a portable lathe, and more particularly to an automatically controllable one whereby the workpieces can be pneumatically both charged into a chuck and discharged from the chuck.
As is well known in the art, CNC lathes (computer numerical control lathes) have been developed. But the CNC lathes are only used to shape the workpieces of a large volume. Because the CNC lathes are expensive, they are not normally used to shape the workpieces of a small volume. In a portable lathe for use in cutting the small-volume workpieces, only the feed of the cutting tool can be automatically controlled. Heretofore, the processes of charging the workpieces into a chuck, tightening and loosening the chuck, and discharging the workpieces from the chuck are manually controlled. It is understood that the amount needed of small-volume workpieces is relatively large. In addition, the time required to machine a small-volume workpiece on a portable lathe is very little. To promote the efficiency of machining the small-volume workpieces, the provision of a completely automated portable lathe is required.